


A Bad Day

by Prairie_Fire



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prairie_Fire/pseuds/Prairie_Fire
Summary: Yn had an awful day and needs some comfort
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Original Female Character(s), Javier Escuella/Reader
Kudos: 23





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note that English isn't my first language!   
> I hope this isn't too badly written.

Yn was tired.  
She had been after bounties the whole week. Travelling from Saint Denis towards North, she had emptied the bounties boards in the big city, in Van Horn and Annesburg. 

Yn growled as she pulled the body off her horse and carried it onto her shoulder, feeling sticky blood trailing down her neck. She grimaced at the feeling as she kicked the door of the sheriff's office open. She dumped the body on the ground and the sheriff handed her the money without mouthing a word, muted by a deathly glare. 

She walked out and leaned her head on the side of her mare, resting her mind for a moment. That last bounty hadn't gone well, hadn't gone well at all. The man was escaping on a wagon, escorted by some riders. It all went smooth as usual: she shot down the guards and run after the wagon. But when she began shooting at the men, a bullet found one of the crates in the back and the whole thing exploded, killing both driver and her bounty, that was sitting next to him. So the still body on the back of her horse hurt her pride and stained her perfect reputation as a skilled bounty hunter, one who brought the criminals back all alive to be persecuted.

She spared a glance at the blood stained coat of the back of her horse and mounted, eager to get a fire going, get some rest and maybe a drink to forget the awful turn her day had taken. 

As she rode off to find a good spot in Roanoke Ridge, dark clouds began gathering and soon it seemed like night had arrived earlier as a big storm approached.

She cursed at the sky, hurrying to get out of the bush as lightening began to lit the darkness. She knew the turn those kind of thunderstorms took and surely didn't want to be roasted alive by a lightning attracted by the high trees. 

She spurred her horse on and on towards the Heartlands under a heavy downpour that limited her vision and dampened her to the bones.  
She was resigned to spend the night in the cold, sure she couldn't lit a fire in that weather, and under the rain, because her tent couldn't shield her much against the buckets of water that had decided to come down of the sky in that already horrible day.

Needless to say, she was in a terrible mood and shivering while giving nervous little kicks to her mare.  
Her mind was racing to find a decent solution to warm up at least a bit and get some rest, thinking what there was nearby. Emerald Ranch wasn't far but the possibility of sleeping in the stables with the cows in the mud wasn't very appealing. Heartland Oil Fields was off limits so the only decent spot was Valentine. 

But even if the possibility of having a warm bath and a private room was appealing she found her mind drifting away, to a specific thought that she tried to sweep away. 

Comfort. That's what she really needed that evening. Someone to just tell her everything was gonna be alright and make her forget her bad day.  
She knew where to turn for that need but she fought with herself to the last minute, unsure whether it was a good idea or not to bother him.

It was when she rode by the hideout that she took a deep breath and pulled the reins, entering the group of trees. 

A gruff voice called out in the mild darkness, asking for identification.  
"Who goes there?"

She didn't answer but only stepped into the circle of light his lantern projected, tipping her hat "Is Javier here?" she simply asked.

The man seemed to remember her because he lowered the gun "Yeah" he grumbled, pointing the lantern towards camp, signaling her to pass through. 

She hitched her horse, carefully looking around and noting that everybody was already in bed or in their tents to shield from the heavy rain. Lanterns were mostly off and only the feeble light of the fires, that were fighting to stay lit against the drops of rain, lit the place.   
She grabbed a wool blanket from the saddle and tiptoed between the tents until she spotted him.   
He was laying on his back, hat lowered on his face and the blanket covering him slightly slid off his figure. Once she reached the fire she warmed up her hands before stripping off her damp jacket and shirt. She draped the wool blanket around her shoulders before scooting under the tent and sneaking besides the man. He didn't wake up but instinctively moved his arm around her shoulder as she nuzzled on his chest, draping her arms around him and holding tight.

She immediately felt herself relaxing, taking in his scent and enjoying the warmness of his body.   
He stirred a bit and slowly opened his eyes. Still mostly asleep, he smiled at the sight of the known yhc hair and pulled her closer. 

"Everything all right?" he mumbled, his accent more prominent than usual.

"Not really" she whispered in his shirt.

"Can I help?"

"I just... I need you, just needed to be with you"

He squeezed her waist in a comforting manner before drifting back to sleep, chin resting on the top of her head.

Next morning Javier woke up at the first lights of dawn. Only few were awake and the area around his tent was still quiet.  
He felt Yn stirring up lightly in his arms.  
He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead "Morning" 

She looked up at him and moaned lightly, resting the arch of her nose against his jaw.  
After a minute she managed to wake up completely. Her voice was only a whisper "I'm sorry for last night"

He furrowed his brows "Don't be"

"I just... I had a really bad day"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really" she murmured "Just a job gone wrong"

He hummed in understanding, not wanting to force her to talk.  
"I'm happy you came here"

She nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable.

He looked at her quizzically while she closed her eyes and nuzzled her face in his neck again, inhaling his scent.  
He understood her silences and respected them. He knew she found difficult to show her feelings, let alone talk about them.   
But the night before, even if his memory was fogged by sleep he remembered her words: I just needed to be with you.  
His heart swelled at the memory. 

He smiled to himself like a fool because he had fallen madly in love with that strange girl that had bumped into his life so unexpectedly. And even if she had a strange way of expressing her feelings, she wouldn't have her any other way. 

Without thinking much about it he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. She looked at him in the eyes and he whispered with meaning "Te quiero"

Her irises widened and her lips slightly parted. Then she got closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips, followed by another, more strong.

He was smiling widely as she pulled away and she blushed. She searched her memory for a moment before muttering, a bit unsure "Yo the quiero tambièn"

He pulled her even closer, chuckling and peppering her face with little kisses. She giggled too, cheeks redder than ever.

"I didn't know you knew some Spanish" he said, still light-hearted, overwhelmed by joy. 

She smiled a little and then said, still a bit hesitant "T-te, uh, te adoro"

"Eres mi cariño" he said back "You understood that?"

She nodded "I don't know much else. Only some insults and swearing. I usually shoot at Mexicans"

He chuckled as he kissed her cheek "What about the other things?"

"I, uh... Might have forced a guy to tell me how to say that"

"For me?"

She looked down and blushed "After a week I met you"

He caught her lips again, holding her tight "I love you so so much"


End file.
